In the manufacture of tissue and other paper products, it is often advantageous to form the paper web in distinct layers of different fiber compositions. Layered headboxes having internal dividers are well known in the art for achieving this objective. In some of these layered headboxes the dividers extend outwardly beyond the slice opening of the headbox. In others the dividers fall short of the slice opening. While the headboxes having the extended dividers generally provide improved layer purity, they still suffer drawbacks from the standpoint of outer layer uniformity. This is of particular concern in the manufacture of relatively light basis weight products such as facial and bath tissue, especially in tissue making processes which employ long free jets emanating from the headbox such as twin wire forming processes. Therefore there is a need to improve the design and performance of layered headboxes to provide improved outer layer uniformity.